What Hurts The Most
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Songfic.Nejiten. Están lejos y recuerdan lo que es significativo para ambos... tal vez porque su destino sea estar juntos... R&R onegai. Epi final con un toquecito de Lemon O.O pasen y critiquen, se aceptan verdurazos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (si fueran míos el NejiTen sería más que una teoría) ; canción "What Hurts The Most" pertenece a sus autores, en este caso yo estaba oyendo la versión de Rascal Flatts**

**What Hurts The Most**

Era una noche bastante agradable en la normalmente calurosa Suna, en uno de los tejados una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos color chocolate miraba la lejanía, un suspiro escapó de sus labios y apretó su puño con fuerza, casi deseaba que comenzara a llover, había pasado ya tanto tiempo que se había olvidado un poco de como se sentía la lluvia sobre su piel...

"¿extrañas tu aldea?"

Aquella voz la había sacado un poco de sus pensamientos, giró el rostro a la derecha y se fijo en la presencia de cierto chico de cabello castaño y desordenado... sorprendentemente no había un rastro de pintura en su rostro calmado

"un poco" dijo ella, el marionetista le dirigió una mirada que sugería plena incredulidad "esta bien, bastante" se rindió la joven

"has estado aquí ¿cuánto?... ¿4 meses?" Kankuro frotó su barbilla como si intentara pensar en el tiempo que habían compartido, al verla asentir suspiró "me parece que has estado aquí de toda la vida"

"arigatou"

No sabían porque pero se habían vuelto muy cercanos, bueno, de hecho, Tenten se había vuelto muy cercana a Temari y a Kankuro, no tanto a Gaara, pero eso era porque el pelirrojo estaba la mayor parte del tiempo ocupado con sus deberes de Kazekage así que la kunoichi de Konoha no había tenido grandes oportunidades de hacerse una amiga cercana, aunque sí lo apreciaba bastante. Volvió su rostro al shinobi, sus ojos estaban fijos en la noche, se fijó en que no llevaba a sus marionetas, en fin... a veces, cuando estaba al lado de Kankuro se sentía ligeramente culpable

¿Culpable?

Sí, y no sabía explicar porque

"ah conque aquí estaban" dijo la voz de Temari haciendo que ambos volvieran el rostro para ver a la kunoichi mirándolos divertida "debí imaginarlo"

"quería ver la Luna" se excusó Tenten "además estabamos hablando de... uhm, bueno no, no estabamos hablando de nada"

"como sea, ya es algo tarde y no es por presionar pero los niños están muy ilusionados conque vayas a entrenarlos Tenten y tú" dijo volviéndose a su hermano "tienes que ayudar a Gaara"

"eso es humillante" protestó el marionetista "y esas locas me van a matar" proclamó algo asustado

Tenten se rió... Kankuro tenía que evitar que las fangirls se abalanzaran sobre el Kazekage por doquiera que lo vieran y realmente ese trabajo era un tanto... suicida... una parte de ella se alegraba de haber aceptado la misión de ayudar en Suna aunque la otra parte extrañaba a Konoha terriblemente... más correctamente, extrañaba a alguien muy cercano a ella...

"nos vamos, mañana será un día especialmente largo"

"dímelo a mí" protestó Kankuro de nuevo mirando a su hermana entre suplicante y deprimido, dibujo una sonrisa "bien, hasta mañana Tenten-chan" añadió y la joven de Konoha se sintió algo cohibida...

Cuando se fue Temari movió la cabeza negativamente... luego dirigió su mirada de zafiro a la kunoichi de ojos color chocolate

"nos vemos mañana, sólo procura no dormirte aquí, no es para nada cómodo" se rió un poco y desapareció del tejado dejando a la joven de Konoha sumida en sus propias reflexiones

Y todas lo llevaban al mismo punto, a los mismos ojos nacarados que escondían sus emociones del resto del mundo... de aquellos ojos que sólo ella podía descifrar... ojos color Luna como la que ahora iluminaba la tranquila noche turbándola más... se prometió olvidar sus sentimientos para no sufrir, pero simplemente no podía, era como si su ser se pusiera de acuerdo para recordarle a ese chico de ojos aperlados a cada segundo... con cada paso que daba...

Amigos y compañeros... era todo lo que podían ser... especialmente porque para él seguro que ella sólo era una niña débil, incapaz de vencerlo y eso la seguía lastimando...

Una lágrima traviesa y callada corrió por su mejilla hasta perderse en la nada, siendo seguidas por más lágrimas, ninguna de ellas cortada por la kunoichi de Konoha cuyos ojos se hallaban firmemente cerrados y sus puños apretados sobre sus muslos, también mordió su labio inferior hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, sabía que el llanto era una emoción muy normal pero no se sentía como si le estuviera permitido mostrar esa clase de debilidad

_"tu nivel es inferior al mío... sigues siendo débil"_

Esas palabras parecían grabadas a fuego en su mente, especialmente porque había sido él... el genio, el amigo, la persona a quien amaba, quien las había dicho... a veces sentía que el Hyuuga era un idiota, a veces sentía que tal vez él tenía razón... enterró la cara entre sus rodillas mientras se intentaba controlar... sólo cuando estaba sola se permitía tener esos ataques de tristeza, Kankuro lo había mencionado... 4 meses en Suna... por Kami, que rápido pasaba el tiempo, y sin embargo, cada día era una tortura porque él no estaba ahí... porque lo seguía extrañando demasiado... porque aunque sabía que era necedad, no podía apartarlo de su mente...

**I can take the rain on the roof ot this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let'em out  
How matter  
Free to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone, still upsets me  
There are days, every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me**

Desde que habían sido integrados como equipo ella sintió algo de curiosidad por ese chico de mirada fría y gesto serio, después la curiosidad se transformó en algo más fuerte, porque se volvieron compañeros de entrenamiento y con el tiempo, en excelentes amigos, siempre estaban juntos, ya entrenando, ya en alguna misión... siempre se sintió orgullosa porque era la persona que mejor lo conocía

Y antes de darse por aludida, ya se había enamorado de él, pero no porque fuera un genio o porque perteneciera al clan Hyuuga, sino por lo que él era como ser humano, por su forma de ser, por el halo de misterio que lo rodeaba... porque él no era alguien que pudiera ser juzgado a menos que supieras como era realmente... Tenten había tenido que conocer lentamente al Neji amable, al Neji preocupado por sus amigos, al que quizás no fuera expresivo, pero era único... para ella era perfecto...

Y entonces comenzó su tortura, porque le resultaba terriblemente doloroso pensar en que él no le correspondiera o que el confesar sus sentimientos la hiciera perder su amistad, jamás había sentido tanto dolor antes, pero era una kunoichi fuerte, sabría como superar esa tormenta con inteligencia, o eso creía, hasta que ocurrió ese pequeño, empero, significativo incidente

_Era el cumpleaños de Naruto, Sakura se había puesto insistente en que había que hacer algo para celebrarlo, ya que no todos los días se cumplían 18 años, así que habían organizado una fiesta, como el kitsune ya era mayor de edad, o lo sería aquella noche, llevaron sake, cerciorándose de poner buena distancia entre la bebida alcohólica y Lee... parecía una noche por demás tranquila_

_"gracias, dattebayo" agradeció el kitsune con una sonrisa enorme en su cara al ver la fiesta, estaba muy emocionado_

_A algún punto de la fiesta, la gente comenzó a desaparecer misteriosamente en parejas, Sasuke, quien había vuelto unos meses atrás, se perdió con Sakura en quien sabe donde, el propio festejado también se perdió con Hinata, Shikamaru y Temari se fueron de la fiesta alegando que la kunoichi de la arena tenía mucho que hacer por la mañana, inclusive Ino y Kiba se 'extraviaron' de la alegre reunión_

_"ha sido muy bonito ¿no?" comentó Tenten a Neji mirando la noche y refiriéndose a la pasada fiesta, la noche estaba muriendo lentamente_

_Un bostezo nada disimulado escapó por los labios de la joven y Neji dibujó una sonrisa casi imperceptible_

_"te acompaño a tu casa" ofreció y ella en seguida aceptó, Gai-sensei conociendo lo de la fiesta les dio el día libre, de hecho, todo mundo tendría el día libre para curarse la resaca o simplemente para disfrutar... caminaban uno al lado del otro, sin hablarse, no eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos, nunca hacían falta... el silencio le permitía mirar a su compañía, el pecho le dolía al pensar en lo mucho que lo amaba y lo inalcanzable que le resultaba... sin advertirlo una lágrima escapó de sus ojos chocolate_

_"¿te sientes bien?" cuestionó el Hyuuga con una nota de preocupación en la voz, empero su semblante permaneció serio, la lágrima furtiva no había pasado desapercibida para él_

_Ella asintió avergonzándose de que él la hubiera visto triste, eran amigos, pero de todos modos, ella deseaba una palabra de algo que no precisamente fuera amistad, continuaron el camino enmedio de un silencio más incómodo todavía_

_"gracias, Neji" murmuró al llegar a su casa, lo miró a los ojos e hizo un gesto de despedida, pero sintió que faltaba algo así que caminó un poco hacia él y trató de darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque..._

_Su rostro se sonrojó al notar que el Hyuuga había movido la cabeza lo suficiente como para que quedaran a sólo centímetros del otro... antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesarlo sus labios ya se habían fundido en un beso que al principio fue casto, pero ahora se tornaba curioso y desesperado... se quedó como en shock pero luego respondió a las circunstancias, con algo de tímidez dado que era su primer beso y aparentemente también del Hyuuga... cuando el contacto se rompió, ninguno dijo nada, Neji lucía entre incómodo y extrañado y sin decir nada más dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándola confundida y lastimada_

Aquel momento no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, no lograba recordar quien había besado a quien pero eso no tenía importancia ya... después de ese efímero beso su amistad pareció perder fuerza pues ahora sólo se veían y se limitaban a entrenar, como si ese instante jamás hubiera pasado... aquello era lo que más le dolía, la indiferencia que Neji mostraba... la razón por la cual aceptó sin dudar el ofrecimiento de los hermanos de la arena...

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing what could have been  
And now it seems like loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

"es todo por hoy" anunció Gai-sensei mirando a sus dos alumnos "Lee, Neji, los veo mañana, y no dejen que su llama de la juventud se apague" dijo con una de sus mejores poses y su sonrisa brillante

Lee le devolvió el gesto y Neji parecía demasiado ensimismado como para darse por enterado, dicen que el tiempo borra todas las heridas pero él lo dudaba, había una herida en su corazón que no podía ser borrada, jamás podría, emprendió el camino a casa diciéndole a Lee que necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar

Veía por las calles a los nuevos grupos de gennins, a los nuevos chunnins, incluso a los pequeños que iban por primera vez a la Academia Ninja, todo ello traía un aire de dejá vù, era doloroso caminar por la calle solo, sabiendo que había perdido a la única persona por la cual había sentido algo más que amistad... nuevos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, devolviéndole una sensación de pesadez...

_El entrenamiento era muy exigente por su parte, estaba enojado porque los ancianos del Clan insistían en que como Bouke que era se le estaban dando demasiados privilegios que ningún otro gozaría, no se había quedado a oír la respuesta de su tío, lo enfadaba mucho que esos metiches dijeran lo que no les importaba, la diferencia entre las ramas era una porquería y con esos pensamientos estaba entrenando, volviendo a Tenten el blanco donde descargar su frustración, las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos a raíz de lo del beso, en aquel momento había sido peor, uno de sus ataques había golpeado a la kunoichi en el estómago tirándola de rodillas, Neji se detuvo respirando agitadamente, tal vez se le había pasado un poco la mano, después de todo, su mejor amiga no tenía la culpa_

_"lo siento" se disculpó mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie "será mejor que paremos"_

_"no hace falta" dijo ella entrecortadamente "puedo seguir entrenando Neji" le ofreció una sonrisa sincera_

_"no lo creo, cerré varios de tus puntos de chakra hace unos momentos" sin quererlo su voz sonó ligeramente altiva_

_"aún no me has derrotado"_

_"no te quiero lastimar" dijo él refiriéndose a que no quería terminar llevándola al hospital "tu nivel es todavía inferior al mío, comparada conmigo, sigues siendo débil"_

_La mirada de Tenten se sintió en aquellos momentos como un kunai atravesando su pecho lentamente, se volvió a sentir incómodo, mucho más que luego de haberse besado, así que tragó saliva y sin poder decir ni una palabra más se alejó del lugar, sabía que no debía desquitarse con ella, pensó mientras se sentaba en el piso de su cuarto, pero ya arreglaría las cosas con ella, se disculparía... Tenten era la única persona con quien no soportaría estar enfadado después de todo, sin hacer mucho caso a sus acciones posó sus dedos sobre sus labios y esbozó una débil sonrisa, le parecía que aún podía sentir el sabor de aquellos tersos labios sobre los suyos..._

Suspiró cansinamente mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente, estaba agotado, le dolía tener que vivir una vida donde ella no estaba, por Kami, como la echaba de menos.

---

Seguía una rutina todos los días desde que ella se había ido de Konoha: levantarse, vestirse y seguir con su vida, arrepintiéndose de todas las palabras que quedaron atrapadas en su garganta y se negaron a salir para detenerla... maldito su orgullo que lo hizo perderla y no hacer absolutamente nada al respecto...

"¡vamos por ramen!" gritó cierto rubio hiperactivo alzando un puño al cielo con gesto triunfal, acababa de volver de misión y ya estaba arrastrando a su equipo y a otros, incluidos los primos Hyuuga, los equipos de ambos y el equipo de Shikamaru

"en serio Naruto... ¿cómo puedes comer tanto?" preguntó Ino mirándolo, Neji dirigió sus ojos a los demás, estaba bastante distraído pensando en Tenten como para poner atención a su alrededor, un error que podría salirle caro si estuvieran en misión

"N-naruto-kun tiene b-buen a-apetito" dijo Hinata moviendo sus dedos tímidamente

Neji contempló con un poco de tristeza el alrededor, Hinata y Naruto habían comenzado a salir juntos desde hacía un par de semanas y aún buscaban el modo de decírselo al padre de la joven y al propio Neji quien lo había descubierto por lógica simple... en realidad, varios de sus amigos tenían pareja y eran felices... cada vez que los veía en esa pose cariñosa o tierna, no podía dejar de pensar en Tenten... se sentía patético, sufría porque no la tenía, y no la tenía para no sufrir, no soportaría pensar que ella pudiera haberlo olvidado ya...

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Getting up, getting dress, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

_Aquella mañana cuando Neji llegó al entrenamiento se sorprendió bastante al ver a Tenten ahí, normalmente ella llegaba unos minutos después que él_

_"ohayo Neji" saludó ella mirando distraídamente el suelo como si buscara algo que se le hubiera perdido ahí_

_"ohayo" saludó él curioso "¿te sientes bien Tenten?"_

_Observó el rostro de la kunoichi detenidamente y se fijó en que sus ojos albergaban una tristeza no natural en ella y se alarmó ¿estaría realmente bien?_

_"sí Neji" dijo la kunoichi con una sonrisa que pretendía animarlo "¿podemos entrenar ya?"_

_El Hyuuga asintió y comenzaron el entrenamiento, ninguno de los dos decía absolutamente sobre el día cuando a Neji se le salió desquitarse con ella, más bien, no hablaban en absoluto, sólo atacaban, se defendían... como si fueran puros actos maquinales... en el fondo el silencio resultaba doloroso... _

_"bien ha sido todo por hoy" anunció Gai-sensei cuando el manto de la noche comenzaba a dibujar pinceladas de cobalto y ultramar en el cielo, decorando con leves matices violáceos y rojizo-naranja las aureas nubes que flotaban perezosamente..._

_"te acompaño a casa" ofreció el genio de los Hyuuga y ambos caminaron al lado del otro, sin mirarse, o al menos Tenten no apartaba la mirada del camino mientras su callado acompañante la observaba intranquilo aunque sus inquietudes no se reflejaran en sus ojos aperlados_

_En el camino se encontraron a Sakura quien lucía apurada _

_"Tenten" dijo su nombre y la aludida hizo un gesto afirmativo ante una pregunta no explícita, a su vez la pelirrosa se volvió y continuó su camino como si hubiera estado esperando la afirmación de su amiga_

_"¿qué fue eso?" inquirió Neji alzando una ceja, Tenten dejó escapar un suspiro_

_"hay bastante inestabilidad en Suna ¿sabes?" comenzó "hay aldeas que los atacan y la mayoría de los ANBU y los Jounnin, inclusive los Chunnin tienen que estar alerta, no tienen mucho tiempo para entrenar a los Gennin, somos sus aliados y debemos ayudar"_

_"..." el Hyuuga no dijo nada, estaba aún asimilando las palabras de su amiga y el mensaje subliminal impuesto en ellas_

_"Tsunade-sama organizó un grupo para ir a Suna para ayudarles en todo lo que se pueda" siguió explicando _

_"¿quién irá contigo?" fue la única pregunta que se le escapó al joven_

_"Sakura, Shikamaru, y Shino, al menos por el momento, supongo que después Tsunade-sama enviará más grupos, verás, originalmente ella planeaba enviar a Lee o a ti, pero yo le pedí que me diera esa oportunidad"_

_"¿qué?"_

_"no importa, supongo, ahora ya lo sabes" sus labios temblaron ligeramente "por algún tiempo los equipos se separaran"_

_"supongo" fue la única respuesta que ofreció el Hyuuga mirando a Tenten con cierto resentimiento, como si la culpara por haber decidido ir a Suna por sólo Kami sabía cuanto tiempo_

_La tensión recién formada era tan densa que podría haber sido atravesada por un kunai, por varios minutos ninguno dijo nada, ambos parecían tristes ante la posibilidad de perder al otro y sin embargo las palabras se negaba a abandonarse y salir en medio de un susurro_

_"bien, hasta luego Neji" Tenten quebró la quietud y la tensión y pasó al lado del Hyuuga a unos escasos centímetros para que sus brazos se rozaran... _

_Y como si nada, se esfumó... Neji se quedó mirando el punto por el cual la joven se había perdido entre la nada y sintió un amargo dolor en el pecho... se llevó la mano al lugar afectado y se preguntó si era posible vivir con un corazón que se estaba rompiendo de a poco..._

Y el dolor seguía presente, en ambos...

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

_Suna_

"te echaremos de menos" comentó Temari mirando a la kunoichi de Konoha a punto de partir "especialmente los niños"

"lo sé y lo siento... pero es que tengo muchas ganas de volver a mi aldea" expresó Tenten

"volveremos a vernos de todos modos" aseguró Kankuro observando inseguro a la joven de ojos achocolatados "¿no es así?"

"hai" sonrió ella dibujando una sonrisa

"uhm, será problemático si nos atrapa la noche, más bien, nos atrasaría un poco" observó Shikamaru con la vista fija en el cielo, sus manos agarrando uno de los cigarros de la cajetilla

"¿vas a fumar esa porquería delante de nosotros?" preguntó Temari cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca

Shikamaru suspiró y volvió a guardar el cigarro murmurando algo sobre lo problemáticas que eran las mujeres, especialmente, Temari

"así mejor" le dio un breve beso en los labios, Kankuro carraspeó y Gaara rodó los ojos, Tenten no dijo nada...

"bien vamónos" dijo Shikamaru y Tenten asintió se fueron haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano

Ambos salieron de Sunagakure con rumbo a su propia aldea, silenciosos, y en el caso de Tenten algo nerviosa, había pasado 4 meses lejos de casa cuando sus compañeros de misión sólo habían estado ahí 1 mes, 2 en el caso de Shikamaru... ansiaba volver a ver a todos sus amigos... a su equipo... a Neji...

----

La noche cubría con sombras la aldea cuando ellos llegaron, atravesaron la puerta de entrada con una parsimonia que a la joven maestra de armas se le antojaba desesperante

"¿iremos con Tsunade-sama?" preguntó ella al mirar a su compañero "¿o tú mismo le entregarás el reporte?"

"es problemático" suspiró "pero será mejor ir de una vez" decidió con tranquilidad y la joven de ojos color chocolate asintió

---

Un toque en la puerta, ganas de volver a casa y dormir largamente luego de un cálido y bien merecido baño... había muchas cosas que Tenten tenía ganas de hacer en cuanto saliera de entregar el bendito reporte

"pasen" dijo la voz de la Hokage y ambos entraron

El corazón de la kunoichi dio un vuelco al encontrarse con cierto par de ojos aperlados fijos en ella, había pasado 4 meses sin ver esos hermosos ojos de Luna, 4 meses suspirando por su dueño.

Al verla cruzar la puerta su primera pregunta fue si acaso sería una cruel ilusión que lo hacía mirarla aún cuando no estaba ahí, pero siguiendo la mirada de Lee quedaba claro que si era ilusión sería más bien una alucinación colectiva, se veía tan linda, algo cansada, pero muy linda

"ah, Shikamaru, Tenten" sonrió la mujer rubia frente a ellos "¿no tuvieron ningún inconveniente al volver?"

"ninguno Hokage-sama" dijo el joven Nara

Le tendieron el pergamino donde venían los detalles de la misión

"bien, creo que querrán descansar ¿no?" asentimiento general "bien, pueden irse"

Nada más salir Shikamaru se fue prácticamente arrastrando a Lee con él, la tensión en el ambiente sugería que tanto Neji como Tenten tendrían mucho de que hablar y que no sería buena idea andar de metidos, los aludidos los observaron desaparecer y se volvió a crear un silencio extraño entre ellos

"Gai-sensei se pondrá feliz cuando vea que volviste" comentó Neji sin encontrar otro modo de romper el silencio

"eh... sí... supongo" la verdad esperaba que su regreso pusiera feliz a alguien más que a su sensei _'¿tú no te alegras Neji?'_ se preguntó mentalmente

_'vamos Hyuuga has algo'_ se exigía a sí mismo el portador del Byakugan, quería abrazarla pero al mismo tiempo le daba pánico avanzar más de lo indicado, tenía miedo de romper la fina línea que dividía amistad y amor y arruinar las cosas, se sintió menos estresado cuando la vió bostezar

"¿te acompaño a casa?" ofreció y ella se encogió de hombros... estaba realmente cansada y hambrienta, pero quizás se dormiría antes de encontrar algo comestible en su casa...

"uhm, gracias" murmuró cuando al fin llegaron inmersos en el silencio... se iba a dar la vuelta cuando sintió una mano deteniéndola, sus ojos se encontraron con los insondables ojos del Hyuuga y sintió un estremecimiento en la columna

Sus labios se rozaron dubitativamente, como pretendiendo identificar el sabor del otro, sintiendose satisfechos del mismo... ella entreabrió los labios dandole al ojiperla un permiso ímplicito que fue aprovechado, la lengua del joven no se hizo esperar y recorrió la húmeda cavidad antes de enredarse en una batalla con la lengua de la kunoichi quien exhaló un leve gemido... sentía las manos masculinas en su cintura atrayendola hacia él, sentía sus propias manos enredadas en el cuello del joven, sentía una mezcla de emociones recorriendo su ser, rogando porque Neji no rompiera el contacto, si era un sueño quería seguir soñando toda la vida... se sentía tan bien

"Neji..." dijo su nombre con un tono bastante sugestivo y no era para menos, estaba sintiendo el lóbulo de su oreja siendo atacado con maestría por el Hyuuga, tenía que parar o de lo contrario su cordura se disolvería dentro de su cabeza... así que puso una mano sobre su pecho

"lo siento" se disculpó él enrojeciendo levemente... sentía que ese momento había durado muy poco para su gusto, al ver la mirada confundida de la kunoichi decidió qeu era ahora o nunca "Tenten yo... no quiero ser más tu amigo"

"N-Neji" la joven parpadeó un par de veces sintiendo algo pesado bajando por su esófago "yo..."

"descubrí que no puedo, no quiero ser tu amigo porque... me enamoré de tí" explicó quedamente

La joven pareció demasiado confusa como para siquiera conquistar, así que él aprovechó para robarle otro beso...

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

"¿volverás a Suna?" cuestionó el Hyuuga acariciando distraídamente la espalda de la kunoichi

"se lo prometí a Temari y a Kankuro" respondió ella reprimiendo un bostezo

"ah" no le había caído nada en gracia el oír el nombre del hermano del Kazekage de labios de Tenten, ah sí, estaba siendo un poco posesivo y celoso

"¿dije algo malo?" cuestionó de nuevo ella al notar el silencio cortante de Neji

"nada, olvídalo" ella alzó el rostro y clavó sus ojos en él, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos, en sus ojos había un brillo tierno

"¿celoso?" preguntó casualmente, el brillo inocente se acentuó más

No le respondió simplemente acarició su rostro delineando suavemente sus labios con sus pulgares y sonriendo, se fijo en la ventana, no faltaba mucho para el alba... acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la joven, le gustaba como sus cabellos enmarcaban su rostro...

"puede ser" se rindió al fin, Tenten sonrió y le dio un beso breve en los labios... volviéndose a acomodar para dormirse

Estaban en brazos del otro... sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos... no creían que pudieran pedir algo más...

**Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do**

**Kozumy  
N/A: como me costó este fic ¬¬ (Inner: nos costó uno y la mitad del otro literalmente) así que me conformaré conque me lluevan tomates... mi primer NejiTen y mi segundo fic de Naruto O.O  
el final es algo flojo croe, pero es que no quería pecar de dramática, (son las casi 2 y media am y mis ojos se cierran) pero tampoco soy buena con el romance... quería meter Lemon pero, esperaré, tengo ya 18, dije que haría un fic lemon a esta edad sólo qeu necesito pensar en que pareja es la mejor para que estrene mis dotes.. lemoncisticas XD. Quería subirlo el 14 pero a) odio ese día, b) tuve que rehacerlo... en fin... esperaré aunque sea una petición para que no escriba  
saionara **


	2. Conclusión

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Dedicado: a los fans del Nejiten, sobretodo a las 2 lindas personitas que se molestaron en dejar reviews, domo arigatou gozaimasu!!!**

**Advertencia: ninguna creo, tiene algo de Lemon, es la primera vez que lo intentó (escribir Lemon), sean considerados **

**Cap 2: Conclusión**

De nuevo sus ojos castaños se hallaban fijos en la Luna llena que iluminaba con calma toda la aldea, pero ahora sus preocupaciones se encontraban en el exterior...

"vuelve" le pidió a la noche en un susurro que abandonó sus labios trémulos "onegai... te necesitamos"

Al decir esto su mano se deslizo sobre su voluminoso vientre que rebelaba varios meses de gestación... una lágrima corrió por su mejilla... el nacimiento de su hijo se acercaba con rápidez y él no estaba ahí para verlo

Se dirigió con parsimonia a la cama donde se sentó clavando la vista en el techo, sobando su vientre... pidiéndole a su hijo un poco más de tiempo... él volvería, tenía que hacerlo... se lo había prometido... cerró los ojos lentamente y dejó que su mente volara hacia una de tantas noches donde probablemente el ser que estaba en camino se habría concebido

_Habían vuelto de misión, habían estado en equipos diferentes y se habían extrañado una barbaridad_

_"pero lo bueno fue que todo salió bien" observó Sakura, quien había ido en el equipo de Neji_

_Todos los presentes asintieron, ambas misiones habían sido concluídas con éxito y en un tiempo más o menos igual_

_"bien, nos veremos mañana" dijo Kiba mientras se iba seguido de Akamaru, Hinata también se excusó y se fue con Sakura, seguramente irían a sorprender a sus respectivos novios, Lee y Shino se fueron cada quien por su lado... sólo quedaron ellos, de nuevo, ahora mirandose a los ojos_

_"te extrañé" dijeron al unísono mientras fundían sus labios en un desesperado beso_

_Llegaron a la casa de la kunoichi sin dejar de besarse, por lo que tardaron bastante en abrir la puerta, Neji no era expresivo cuando estaban en público, así que como novio daba la impresión de ser frío pero Tenten sabía como era él en realidad, así que no le importaba mucho, para ella la espera a que llegara el momento de estar solos era una tortura que valía la pena_

_El objetivo ahora era llegar al cuarto, el lugar donde todo comenzaba, era como si jugaran a una representación, jugaban a ser Psique y Eros olvidándolo todo y amándose como si ya no fuera a haber más un mañana. Con cuidado ambos cayeron en el lecho, Neji cuidando de que su peso no fuese a lastimarla ya que estaba sobre ella, clavando sus ojos en el otro, respirando el mismo aire demasiado cerca, de nuevo sus labios se fundieron en un beso tierno, dulce... necesitado._

_"Neji" suspiró la joven de cabellos castaños al sentir como su novio pasaba de sus labios al lóbulo de su oído mordisqueando sensualmente y luego bajando... bajando al cuello besando, saboreando la tersa piel, sus manos ocupadas en safar la parte superior del traje de la kunoichi, quitándolo con destreza, repasando la morena piel con una mirada felina, pretendiendo que sus ojos miraran más allá de aquellos atributos aún resguardados por la suave tela del sostén sin necesidad de usar el Byakugan_

_Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho cada vez que con sus manos recorría su piel haciéndola estremecer, como ahora, ahora cuando acariciaba la espalda destrabando el broche del sujetador, deslizándolo con rápidez y arrojándolo al suelo, contemplando sus senos de tal modo que un inocento sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas, mientras el sudor comenzaba a perlar su morena piel que contrastaba fuertemente con la pálida piel del Hyuuga_

_"¿te gusta lo que ves?" inquirió entre traviesa y curiosa notando como los ojos de su novio abandonaban su pecho y se clavaban en los suyos_

_"siempre... desde la primera vez" aclaró él, robándole un fugaz beso, sintiendo como las hábiles manos de Tenten le comenzaban a desnudar el torso tan bien formado, cuando lo logró dejó que sus pequeñas manos recorrieran círculos por la ancha espalda, por los contorneados brazos, entrelazando el oscuro cabello entre sus dedos, se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a besar los hombros con besos suaves y tímidos que desesperaban al Hyuuga, al tiempo que lanzaban descargas eléctricas por todo su sistema_

_Pronto el resto de la ropa que aún llevaban encima fue a hacerle compañía a la ropa que ya estaba regada en el suelo de la habitación, quedando ambos como habían llegado al mundo, sólo para el otro..._

_"ahh... Neji" el gemido abandonó sus labios intempestivamente cuando sin previo aviso el genio Hyuuga comenzó a recorrer con sus labios la zona de su pecho, en especial cuando con sus besos llegó a uno de sus senos, cerrando sus labios en torno al pezón, masajéandolo, lamiéndolo, besándolo, mientras acariciaba el otro seno con su mano libre haciendo que Tenten se estremeciera y arqueara la espalda víctima del placer_

_Neji sonreía complacido al escuchar su nombre siendo repetido en tantas ocasiones y con ese tono de voz que Tenten alcanzaba cuando comenzaba a subir al cielo... porque le indicaba que estaba haciéndola disfrutar, y eso era justamente lo que quería, que ella disfrutara... _

_"¡Neji!" gritó la joven, no se había dado cuenta de en que momento dos dedos de su novio avanzaron sigilosamente y entraron en su más íntima cavidad, entraban y salían marcando un compás que era seguido por las respiraciones irregulares de ambos y los gemidos de ella, oh sí, eso se sentía muy bien..._

_Pero definitivamente tocó el cielo con las manos cuando sintió como los dedos curiosos tocaban su punto de placer máximo haciendo que un gemido que no reconoció como suyo abandonara su garganta mientras sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba luego de la explosión provocada por el orgasmo... alzó la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver a Neji lamiendo sus dedos que ahora estaban embadurnados de una sustancia brillante, cosa que provocó un nuevo calor en el cuerpo de Tenten... rayos, Neji podía excitarla con mucha facilidad, pero ahora era el turno de ella de complacer a su novio, no estaba bien que sólo ella recibiera ese enorme placer_

_En un parpadeo quedaron a la inversa, ella encima de él_

_"¿qué te propones?" cuestionó Neji alzando una ceja con interés_

_"ya verás" dijo ella _

_Comenzó besando el cuello de Neji, bajando, bajando al cuello, después a la clavícula... y al pecho, dando suaves lametones a los pezones, provocando que su chico dejara escapar un gemido, bajando por el abdomen cubriéndolo con suaves besos mientras sus dedos comenzaban a acariciar distraídamente el miembro del joven, paseando sus manos por su longitud con una suavidad tortuosa_

_"mmh... Tenten" los ojos del Hyuuga se abrieron de par en par al sentir un cálido aliento sobre su entrepierna y supo que Tenten estaba besandolo en esa zona donde se podría volver loco, cada caricia, cada roce bastaban para encender esa pasión que sólo ella podía despertar_

_La tomó de los hombros y con rápidez se colocó sobre ella, no le gustaba perder el control de la situación tan fácilmente... Tenten simplemente dibujó una sonrisa adorable en su rostro... finalmente se pocisionó frente a ella y entró, sabía que era lo que ambos esperaban, sentía el cuerpo femenino darle la bienvenida y supo que el destino los había creado para estar juntos... salió de ella y volvió a entrar provocando un gemido en ambos_

_"ahh, Neji" la joven se mordía los labios y se aferraba a su cuello mientras las embestidas se volvían más constantes "ahhh"_

_Con la última embestida sintió las piernas de su novia enredarse en su cintura y aferrarse más... la primera en gritar su nombre con un tono estrangulado fue Tenten, pero al poco rato él la siguió sintiendo como toda su semilla se depositaba en su cálido interior, salió de ella y se acostó a su lado, permitiendo que ella usara su cabeza como almohada_

_"Neji" dijo la kunoichi al cabo de unos minutos antes de que el sueño la venciera _

_"dime" dijo acariciando su espalda, la observó un brillo nuevo acentuaba su mirada_

_"ai shiteru" sonrió y cerró los ojos_

_"ai shiteru Tenten" declaró el Hyuuga besando su frente y quedándose dormido con ella_

Probablemente había sido esa noche o cualquiera de las subsecuentes cuando Tenten había quedado embarazada, escuchó que tocaban la puerta y se levantó a abrir, cada vez era más difícil por culpa de su vientre, pero procuraba sentirse útil

"hola Lee" saludó a su amigo

"venía a ver si necesitabas algo, bella flor de la juventud..."

Eso había sido algo impuesto por Tsunade-sama, desde que había alcanzado los 9 meses y considerando que Neji parecía no tener para cuando volver, cada día a cada hora cualquiera de sus compañeros de equipo o de los ex-novatos iban a su casa para preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo, además de que no parecía prudente que una mujer embarazada a punto de dar a luz estuviera sola ¿y si el bebé se adelantaba? eso sería problemático

"me siento-

Se interrumpió al sentir un fuerte dolor en el vientre, tragó saliva, rogando a los cielos que no fuera lo que ella creía, rayos como dolía

"¿qué te pasa?" preguntó la joven bestia verde de Konoha alarmado al ver a su amiga así, preguntándose porque no habría pedido a Hinata, Sakura o Ino que lo acompañaran, porque él no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer si

"el bebé" gruñó la pobre kunoichi haciendo que al pobre Lee se le confirmaran sus temores

Llamar a Sakura-san o ir al hospital, ambas opciones se veían viables para el joven, por lo que sabía las primerizas tardaban horas en tener al bebé, aunque ver la cara de sufrimiento de Tenten lo impulsó a llevársela en brazos hasta el hospital

Bien, ya había llevado a la joven allá y Sakura y Shizune habían entrado con ella a la sala de parto... pensó que sería buena idea ir a comunicarles a los demás del pronto nacimiento del bebé así que regresó a la aldea, aunque no encontró a nadie, hasta que paso por el Ichiraku, de donde provenían voces diversas, entre ellas la de Naruto, uhm, seguro que ahí andaban todos

"¡cejotas!" gritó el rubio al verlo "¿a que no adivinas quien volvió?"

"pareces sorprendido" comentó Shikamaru "¿has visto ya a Neji?"

"Tenten debe estarse preparando para tener a tu hijo Neji" comentó Lee sin darse cuenta de la impresión que causó su comentario hasta que "esperen¡¿Neji?!"

Cuando volteó a ver a su amigo este se había puesto más pálido de lo normal

"¿qué Tenten va a qué?" preguntó en estado de shock mientras Hinata lo miraba asustada

"¿qué estás esperando para mover tu trasero al hospital Hyuuga?" gritó Temari quien andaba de visita y estaba embarazada y de acuerdo con Shikamaru estaba más problemática que nunca, todos brincaron, ella realmente podía dar miedo

Al poco rato ya todos los shinobis y kunoichis que estaban en el Ichiraku habían ido al hospital, Naruto parecía curioso

"es bueno que vayas a tener a tu hijo dattebayo" luego se volvió a Hinata "¿es eso malo?"

"es que dicen que es doloroso" respondió ella bajando la mirada

"¿por qué no entras?" preguntó Sai como si fuera lo más normal del mundo "¿qué no quieres ver nacer a tu hijo?"

"claro que quiero pero" en esos momentos el genio de los Hyuuga sentía como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina "ninguna batalla se compara con esto"

Tragó saliva y entró al lugar cuando Shizune lo vio lo acercó a la cama donde Tenten estaba luchando por esa, la más importante de las batallas y la tomó de la mano, dándole su apoyo

"yo sabía... que vendrías" sonrió la joven mirando a su esposo, ah si, habían contraído nupcias hacía ya algunos meses

Un grito desgarró su garganta y los oídos de Neji así como rezaba porque ella no le triturara los dedos de tan fuerte apretón, por un segundo pensó que era una suerte que Tenten no tuviera la fuerza sobrehumana de Sakura o de lo contrario... sacudió la cabeza mientras escuchaba embelesado el llanto de un bebé

"es una niña" anunció Sakura "y es preciosa"

La pequeña tenía el cabello castaño como Tenten y su color de piel era como una mezcla de las suyas... sus ojitos permanecían cerrados, haciendo imposible que se supiera con certeza de que color serían... Neji la miraba embobado

"felicidades a los nuevos padres" dijo Shizune "¿cómo se llamara?" cuestionó de nuevo mientras tomaba algunas notas

"Etsuko" dijo Tenten luego de intercambiar miradas con Neji quien asintió devolviendo su vista a su pequeña

"Hyuuga Etsuko" dijo Sakura "suena muy bonito... bienvenida Etsuko"

Su bendición no podía ser más completa...

---  
**12 años después**  
---

El claro del bosque era el lugar pactado para la reunión... 12 jóvenes de edades no muy diferentes entre sí correteaban por el lugar o se quedaban sentados mirando hacia la nada

"yo algún día seré Hokage" aseguraba un chico de cabellos azules con unos increíbles ojos aperlados y unas marcas graciosas, como de bigotes en las mejillas, su audiencia, consistente en otros jóvenes lo miraba

"dícelo a quien lo crea usuratonkachi" lo contradijo otro joven de cabellos azabache y ojos verdes jade cruzado de brazos

"tenías que ser tú, teme" el peliazul recibió un codazo por parte de una chica increíblemente parecida al joven pelinegro "lo siento Kai, pero tu hermano es un teme"

"¿ya se están peleando?" preguntó un chico de cabello castaño y ojos celeste con unas marcas en la cara que llevaba un cachorro sobre la cabeza, a su lado iba una chica con el cabello oscuro sujeto en cuatro coletas y un abanico en la espalda con ojos de color zafiro

"que novedad" una voz vino de los árboles, pertenecía a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos aperlados que lucía un porte serio

Ellos también estaban en equipos, como sus padres antes que ellos... todos orgullosos Gennins de Konoha... y quizás pronto Chunnins...

La misma joven de ojos perlados era seguida por el otro ojiperla, se llevaban bien entre ellos, aunque había que admitir que el joven tenía un caracter desesperante

"si me llevó a Hizashi tienes que venir tú también, onegai, vamos Etsuko" dijo poniendo cara tierna

"como quieras, Minato"

La joven hija del genio de los Hyuuga y la maestra de armas llevaba una bonita relación con su querido primo, aunque a veces era hartante... ella tenía a Hizashi, su hermano que era 6 años menor que ella y como su primo no tenía hermanos normalmente estaban juntos, pese a que ni siquiera estaban en el mismo equipo... llegó a casa, saludó a sus padres y se fue jalando a su hermano con ella

"estaré con Minato" dijo con simpleza y se fue

"es igual de comunicativa que tú koi" dijo Tenten mirando a su marido

"eso dices" comentó él con picardía, ella le sonrió.

A Neji le agradaba que su hija se llevara tan bien con su sobrino, al menos ella no crecería con los mismos sentimientos de odio que él desarrolló por Hinata cuando tenían su edad, quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que Etsuko no tenía el sello del Bouke, Hinata al ser oficialmente cabeza del clan se había opuesto a que esa tradición continuara, para alegría de muchos

"ahora que los niños no están, podríamos" mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de Tenten y ella sonrió más ampliamente

"no podría estar más de acuerdo"

Cerraron la puerta de la habitación... ahora tenían hijos... pero su amor seguía igual de puro que la primera vez que se habían besado, luego de la primera vez que habían estado juntos... quizás eso, si estaba escrito en el destino...

**Kozumy  
Me costó menos trabajo, jeje, estoy contenta con los reviews porque me hicieron feliz, considerando que soy un asco para mate y mi exámen lo prueba (depresión) tengo que pasar esa materia ¬¬ es un fastidio, pero bueno... no todo es perfecto... en fin, espero que les guste ese epílogo, esta corto (según), pero tiene lo más cercano que he hecho a Lemon¿creen que deba cambiar el rating?, yo pienso que no, pero...  
Etsuko significa "Niña Celestial"  
Me voy, tengo que estar durmiendo (ettoooo)**


End file.
